lobster333s_dream_video_games_films_and_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The lego avengers
The avengers are a team of super heroes who fight crime across the New York' the world and the universe. They occasionally join forces with the guardians of the Galaxy, the x-men and the fantastic 4. history avengers assemble When thanos realises that there might be an infinity stone on earth he sends Loki who wields the first 2 infinity stones thanos had found along with his army of chitauri. Loki and his army are destroying New York and in the shield hellicarier nick fury is assembling a team of avengers including iron man as a team leader, captain America, the hulk, thor, hawkeye and black widow. They then fight the chitauri army through New York and take the tesseract back. However the scepter is taken by hydra and are taken back to their labs. Baron Wolfgang von strucker used it to kidnap quicksilver and the scarlet which. He uses the scepter's power to compromise the a.i. Program that tony stark had created from chitauri technology. age of ultron After the results of the battle of New York the avengers go on a retrieval mission to the hydra base to retrieve the chitauri scepter. When hydra is deafeted and baron strucker is captured the avengers return to the avengers tower and put the scepter on status and lock up the twins. However because strucker already used the scepter to tamper with the ultron program. This caused the ultron a.i. To gain in intelligence. It then constructed a body out of iron man armour. Ultron then escapes with other stolen armours and free's quicksilver and scarlet whitch. He then travels to wakanda to obtain vibranium to create the ultimate ultron. But the avengers are close behind. But first they must do battle against the Twins. However captain America convinces them to join the avengers and fight ultron. During this ultron has made a deal with Aldrich killian to get vibranium to create his ultimate form. It is too late by the time the avengers get there because ultron has already left. However he soon turns up in New York with an army of ultron sentinels. The avenger track him down to an abandoned warehouse where ultron has built something new. It wasn't just your every other ultron sentinel. It was vision. After a heated battle the avengers convinced vision that peace could be achieved with the destruction of humanity and together they defeated ultron and the vision joined the avengers. ant man saga Years previously scientist Henry pym invented a suit that could shrink the wearer to the size of an ant. He also had a helmet that could talk to ants. He suited up to be the super hero ant man. soon after the events of avengers assemble pym gave his suit to Scott Lang who needed mouney for a sick daughter. New hero ant man stopped petty crime among other small heroes. However when aim's M.o.d.o.k. Atacks pym's industries ant man must fight modok. Mandarin, Aldrich and an aim army arrive and ant man must call the avengers who narrowly defeat the aim. The avengers then invite him to join the team. Aim then makes a deal with Daren cross and cross industries to Crete a suit similar to ant mans suit. However aim mak some modifications of wings and blasters. Daren cross ceo of cross industries suits up as the new yellow jacket. Yellow jacket then atacks his rival hank pym who must suit up in a new ant man suit. He then calls the avengers and takes on yellow jacket. Pym is then deafeted just before the avengers and more of aim arrive. A fight between both sides destroys ant man's lab. Thankfully the avengers defeat aim and they invite hank pym to join the avengers. When the aim team consisting of Aldrich Killian, modok, the mandarin and yellow jacket are locked in a cell together. Suddenly the two guards are electrocuted by a hooded, green figure. He then opens the door and free's the aim. He then tells of a team he is putting together a team that could defeat the avengers and anyone else who stood in their way. The hooded figure then walked away holding a bag with ultron' arm and head in it. the winter soilder the avengers are just chilling in the avengers tower when a mysterious soilder breaks in. He makes his way through the vents into the prison and free's baron von strucker and other hydra members. Captain America comes down to check on the holding cells and he must battLe hydra. The cap then sees the soilder and recognises him to be cap's old friend and partner from World War II before they were both supposedly been killed along with the the red skull. However like the captain he survived and now he was in New York. Captain tried to talk to Bucky but he blew a hole through the tower and escaped. The captain then assembled a smaller team of avengers consisting of: quicksilver, scarlet witch, hawkeye, black widow and war machine. They swoop in to arrest the escapee but he's fast and was according to widow called the winter soilder. The winter soilder was chased through a cul de sac of apartments and one of them was Air Force fighter Piolet and inventor. He watched as the team fought the weaponised winter solider. Wilson then puts on his own prototype falcon exo suit. He then swoops in and defeats him. Captain America talks to falcon and he joins the avengers. However the winter soilder escapes before the avengers can arrest him. He then returns to Germany to alert his bosses in hydra about the avengers. Meanwhile a hooded figure is watching from the shadows. He then walk away and picks up an ultron leg and waist. hail hydra and the return of the skull It has been hyda's goal has been to resurrect their fallen leader, the red skull. When strucker is freed by the winter soilder he steals the scepter and the tesseract and leaves the tower and travels back to Germany to meet the winter soilder. Hydra then create a machine that can harnase the power of the tesseract to open a portal to summon red skull from johtenheim. Strucker sets it up in the German mountain. He uses a machine to open a portal and extract red skull from the planet. However when red skull is teleported back to earth an army of frost giants attack hydra. They narrowly escape the frost Giants and make it back to New York. They hide out in a hydra warehouse where the leaders discuss the future of hydra and the red skull. The hooded figure walks in and explains about how he is putting a team together. He then walks over to a computer where he views plans of the ultron database. He then clicks download and you see him download ultron. He then views images of magneto, green goblin, taskmaster and venom. the guardians of the galaxy The avengers are in the tower watching video feed of the hydra frost giant battle when they are disturbed by a loud noise. They wonderoutonto the balcony to see the guardians of the galaxy landing on their landing pad. The guardians introduce themselves and tell the avengers of an ancient evil. Meanwhile in space a space craft called the dark aster travels towards earth. Back in the avengers tower the avengers are suited up to travel to space. The dark aster is growing ever closer. The avengers and the guardians fly up towards the approaching vessel. They fire at the enemy fighters and fly towards the dark aster's hanger bay. When their fleet of quinjets they land and defeat all the hangar defences. The avengers, the guardians and an army of shield agents towards the bridge. Before they reach the bridge a giant door closes across the entrance. Nebula jumps down and fights the avengers. Nebula is quickly defeated and the avengers think it is very easy. suddenly another Kree stand up out of the throne. He is wielding a hammer which he uses the power of it to snap a shield agent's neck. The collecter then walks up to ronin, and hands him an orb. Ronin rips the orb in half and grabs a glowing purple stone. When he is holding the stone it shines and pulses. Ronan the place the stone into his hammer. He then uses his power to kill some skrulls prisoners. The avengers then defeat ronan and they set the aster to fly to the edge of space. spider man saga venom At oscorp's research facility Norman Osborn and otto octavius are working on creating a symbiotic life form with abilities similar to Spider-Man's. They are working one day when they were working the symboit broke free of its containment tube and ran into an elevator. It is then chased by security our of a window. It then lands on news reporter Eddie Brock. The symboit then latches itself onto Eddie creating venom. Peter Parker who is also their quickly changes into spiderman and rushes to help venom attacks after a heated battle some avengers rush to help. It ends with venom escaping into the city. The avengers then ask spiderman to join them but h refuses. electro and dock ock In the oscorp lab octavius and Osborn are working on a machine to send enough electricity into a person to destroy their body but create a new one out of pure electricity. Oscorp employee max Dillon volunteers to take the test. To ensure the operation went smoothly octavios atached 4 mechanical arms onto himself. They hook up the patient and start the operation. The subject is in great pain and screams for his life. When the technology overheats otto has to try and pull out Dillon. However it eletricutes him and fuses the mechanical arms onto his body permanently. When the electricity blows a blue light appears and makes a humanoid shape it then establishes features. He reveals himself to be max Dillon and cries that he is now electro. While "doc ock" stays in the medical bay electro reeks havoc using the new Oscorp electro glider. After electro fries venom spiderman battles electro. After the avengers are about to interrupt spiderman defeats electro. The avengers then ask spiderman to join the avengers but he again refuses. the goblin After octavius becomes doc ock Norman Osborn claims it is time he took action. He injects himself with an experimental serium design to enhance abilities. However it transforms him into a goblin. He then sits out with armour, electro gloves, a goblin glider and pumpkin bombs. He then flies into the city and blows up buildings. The green goblin then captures spiderman at the doc headquarters and broadcasts it across the city. The avengers then arrive and defeat the goblin. Spiderman finally accepts the avengers offer and joins them. Meanwhile goblin escapes back to the oscorp lab. the rhino The sinister scientists at oscorp are recruiting for a new member. The goblin and doc ock have built a new mech based on a rhino. They finally select the candidate Aleksei Sytsevich. They suit him up and send him out to fight with with green goblin and electro. Spiderman and some other avengers go to fight the trio of terror. After a long fight the avengers capture electro and the goblin but rhino escapes. The goblin and electro are locked up in the raft prison meanwhile the hooded figure watches it on tv. sandman Despite the goblins absence doc ock goes ahead with his next experiment, to allow a person to stretch to any means. Flint marko who needs money for his family and crook takes the test. After being injected he was bombarded by radiation. However his body disintegrated into a sand like substance. Thinking the experiment failed, the doctor walks away however out from the sand marko rose. Flint had the ability to turn any part of his body into sand. Using this new ability he attacked spiderman in the avengers tower. After fighting some avengers he retreats and says he'll see them soon. Meanwhile the cloaked figure is talking to doc ock. Doctor octopus then hand the figure a red arc reactor and says that it's finished. the menace of magneto the avengers are going about their business in the tower when a mysterious jet lands on their landing pad. Out from it comes wolverine, cyclops and storm. They talk to the avengers and ask them to defeat magneto with them. The avengers agree and take the avenjet to asteroid m where magneto's base is. The xmen and the avengers both land on the Island has it floats through the sky. After magneto almost defeats the 2 teams the shield hellicarier comes flying in and fires missiles at the floating land mass. After blowing up half of the island the avengers and x-men both flee. After a battle with shield magneto is captured and locked in the raft deep under ground where there is no metal. After, the figure meets magneto in his cell and asks if he has considered his offer. To this magneto only smiles. carnage Venom is swinging through the streets of New York when out of nowhere comes doc ock who grabs him and slams him into a construction site. Spiderman who was quick on venom's heals swings in to try and stop the fight. Doc ock grabs venom by the tendrils and pulls the symboite off of Eddie Brock. Spiderman tells Brock to get to safety but he just watches the symboite ock and spiderman fight. When the symboite is about to attack spiderman Brock leaps into the symboite saving spiderman and becoming venom once more. Ock then cuts of one of venoms tendrils and puts it in a glass canister. He then stuns spiderman and venom. Back at the oscorp building the doctor improves and mutates the venom using aggression and goblin serum. The hooded figure then puts a file down on a table. The file contained blueprints for the raft along with a list of prisoners. the breakout At the raft prison the 3 remaining sinister six members broke through the wall. Doc ock made his way down the line of prison cells looking for a candidate for carnage. He then stopped at cell 349 which held serial killer cletus kassidy. Ock ripped of the door and flung it aside. He then opened the carnage canister and allowed kassidy to become carnage. Because kassidy was so disturbed the syboite Overwhelmed him. Ock then stunned carnage and showed him a hologram of the goblin. This caused carnage to develop untimely loyalty to goblin, this was also a result of the goblin serum carnage was injected with when he was adapted. Sand man and rhino are freeing other prisoners and move down to the lower levels where more severe criminals are kept. The avengers arrive but not quickly enough to stop villans such as green goblin, electro, magneto, taskmaster and beetle. The avengers manage to recapture many criminals but battle aim. Aim then escape before the avengers can stop them. the sinister six After the breakout the sinister six are united for the first time. They attack New York city, each of them going to a different part of the city. Spiderman solely takes on goblin but is taken out and kidnapped. Weeks later their is an absence of spiderman. Many people are trying to replace spiderman. However one, miles morales is close to solving the mystery of the missing spiderman. Meanwhile spiderman breaks free and battles goblin up the building until they knocked a tank with radioactive spiders in them. The tank shattered near miles and one of the spiders bit him giving him spider powers. He then used his new powers to help spiderman and defeat goblin. Spiderman was then grateful and took him to shield who suited him up as a new spiderman. This caused a spark in young people causing all new super heroes to arrive. Spiderman was then in charge of putting together a new team. This team consisted of spiderman, miles morales, nova, iron fist, Luke cage and the iron spider. members founding members * iron man (leader) * captain America * hulk * thor * hawkeye * black widow new members * quicksilver * scarlet witch * vision * ant man * hank pym * falcon * spider man * miles morales * maria hill * Luke cage * iron fist honorary members * the guardians of the galaxy ** star Lord ** gamora ** drax the destroyer ** rocket raccoon ** groot * nick fury * Loki (arrested)